A Day In The Not So Normal Life Of A Satyr
by Geek Without Glasses
Summary: Grover and Juniper's relationship is a bit of a strange one, he's a satyr and she's a dryad. The following is a day in the not so normal life of those two, consisting of flowers, Pepsi, and an angry Wine Dude. Written for PJO Ship Weeks 2014.


**Just a little review on the ship weeks:**

**June 29 to July 5: Paul and Sally**

**July 6 to July 12: Tyson and Ella**

**July 13 to July 19: Grover and Juniper**

**July 20 to July 26: Charles and Silena**

**July 27 to August 2: Luke and Thalia**

**August 3 to August 9: Free Week**

**August 10 to August 16: Free Slash Week**

**August 17 to August 23: Free Friendship Week**

**August 24 to August 30: Chris and Clarisse**

**August 31 to September 6: Jason and Reyna**

**September 7 to September 13: Jason and Piper**

**September 14 to September 20: Frank and Hazel**

**September 21 to September 27: Leo and Calypso**

**September 28 to October 4: Percy and Annabeth**

**Me: Grover, do the disclaimer.**

**Grover: Not until I get my nuts and berries.**

**Me: No.**

**Juniper: Give him his berries.**

**Me: No.**

**Percy: Give him the berries, he's driving me nuts.**

**Grover: Nuts and berries.**

**Me: No.**

**Thalia: Just give the poor deformed acorn his gods dammed berries.**

**Me: *hands Grover the berries* Please don't kill me, Thalia.**

**Grover: Gods, these are some good berries.**

**Me: Do the disclaimer.**

**Grover: GeekWithoutGlasses doesn't own anything, including me, and my berries.**

I, Grover Underwood, have made a very, very big mistake. What is that mistake, you ask. I'd somehow agreed to allowing my girlfriend, the incredibly beautiful Juniper, to stick flowers from her friend, Rose's bush, into my hair.

* * *

I was currently running through camp, and getting quite a few strange looks while doing so. There was a counsellors meeting scheduled to start in a few minutes, and, as Lord of the Wild, I had to be there. While running, I was desperately clawing at my hair, trying to make myself look as presentable as possible, I really didn't want Mr D to think that one of the only satyrs to actually earn his respect in a very long time was flunking.

When I finally reached the rec room, I discovered that I was right on time, Annabeth was just calling the meeting to order. She was looking better, ever since the war and Tartarus, everyone, especially her and Percy, had been worn out and tired both physically and mentally. But now, I could just barely make out the dark circles under her eyes, and the worry lines seemed to be fading slightly.

"Grover," she shouted "we've been waiting for - what the Hades happened to your hair!"

"Juniper. She said red was my colour."

"I've gotta give her credit for that." Piper said seriously while trying to hide a smile "It really sits you."

I could feel my face heating up, I was probably turning red as a tomato, or better yet, a strawberry. Ahhhhhhhh, gods did I ever want to go eat some nuts and berries.

"See!" She yelled, pointing at my growing redder by the second face "Red is totally his colour." She'd said the last part in a really bad imitation of Drew's voice, causing everyone to laugh.

"O-kay," Annabeth managed between laughs "we really should start this meeting before Mr D comes."

"Why are we even here?" Clarisse grumbled "We just had a meeting, like, two days ago."

"Dionysus said he wanted to discuss something, and you never know with him." Annabeth answered her question

"Indeed I did." The god walked into the room, sitting down heavily on a plastic chair "Mr Overbush, would you be so kind as to get me a diet Pepsi."

"I thought you liked diet Coke, sir."

"Well, can't a man try something new for once."

I got up from my seat beside Percy, and walked over to the mini fridge to get the god his stupid Pepsi. And I was in luck, buried deep within an army of Cokes, was a lone can of Pepsi. I took it back to Mr D, who took his time opening it and taking a big gulp, which he promptly spit out, all over the table, and my ever so lucky hair.

"What kind of disgrace to the god of soda is this catastrophe!" He yelled to the ceiling "This meeting is adjourned, I never want to see any of your faces again!"

He ran out of the room, as fast as his pot belly would let him, and the rest of us followed in his wake.

I immediately ran back to Juniper's tree.

* * *

"Knock knock." I said quietly

She materialized out of the tree and gave me a bear (or is it a tree) hug. But pulled away quickly.

"Why are you all sticky?" She asked cautiously, and I explained the whole Pepsi incident to her in great detail, adding in a dragon that had needed to be defeated with my non-existent Kung-fu skills. "Ew!"

Juniper looked behind me and yelled, "River, can you clean him up! I do not wanna hang around a sticky boyfriend!" She dove into her tree just as I was hit with a torrent of water equal to that of a tsunami.

"What was that for?" I asked as I sat on the now muddy ground, spitting water

"To clean you up." She said as if it were obvious, which I guess it was.

She dragged me back to her tree, apparently that wave had pushed me farther into the woods. We sat down, leaning against it, enjoying the piece of the quiet woods. That is, until she interrupted the silence.

"Awwww, you took out the flowers. Come on, I'll help you put more in, and this time, no taking them out!"

**Awful, horrible? Remember to review, I love to hear from all my readers.**


End file.
